Movie Friends
by chaosoverorder
Summary: Stiles and Erica watch movies together, but lets just say they're not watching the movie tonight. Smut. NSFW.


It was that time again. Movie night at Stiles house. But they both knew what that would sooner or later lead to. They were watching a random movie that was on nothing special a girl and a guy that would probably eventually fall in love.

They were just friends. But the sex they would have during the movie seemed to be the best part of the entire thing. Stiles couldn't hide his attraction his actionss were clear as day especially now this being their 7th movie night _in a row. _

This is how it always starts.

Erica felt Stiles arm wrap around her shoulders. His face didn't show much but his heartbeat definitely rose. Erica smirked he was trying so hard to keep it cool his face was strictly focused on the television in front of them but that would change. She leaned on him them snuggling to his side.

"Its cold." She said as he looked down at her. She tucked her legs under her. After a couple of minutes Stiles started making small shapes on the side of her arm and playing with her hair. It made her shiver as goosebumps raised on her skin. They knew each other's quirks for the most part especially having several rounds on their first time getting to_ eh hem_ **know each other** .

She then climbed over Stiles sprawled legs and sat in between them. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You know your comfier than a pillow." She replied effortlessly as she leaned back into his chest. She felt him shrug and his steady heartbeats become erratic. Oh how she loved when that happened to him. He rested his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his arms loosely across her chest. The movie then erupted into a sex scene.

Erica looked up at Stiles and Stiles down at games then started, they didn't know how it first started but it became one since the first time they were at his house. A sex scene would erupt and the other would try to find which one was more hot and bothered. She scooted back a bit to the point where she was sitting on his lap. He gripped her a bit tighter letting out a shaky breath next to her ear. He mumbled her name into her shoulder making small vibrations erupt on her shoulder. Erica let a sly smile appear on her face slowly began to sway her butt on Stiles crotch till she finally felt it.

"Someone's happy to see me." Erica smirked at him. Stiles muttered a 'shut up'. Which earned him another sway of her hips. He slightly jerked upwards this time as he hissed out. He jerked upwards again unconsciously and began making a small rhythm. He felt her gasp out each time he went over a small spot on her jeans, making him make sure to focused on it. He then grabbed her breasts keeping up his motion as he squeezed them in his hands. She was starting to moan a little louder causing him to groan out. His hands trailed under her shirt reaching for her bra. He unclasped it taking it out before he touched her breasts. Erica gripped on Stiles thighs sensitive to his touch. He slowly fondled with her nipples rubbing it in small circles and then squeezing for any extra measure.

"Stiles~" she moaned out as she rocked against his boner. He squeezed her breasts which made her in turn to squeeze at his thighs. His hips jerked himself upward as he moaned her name. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Erica if we don't start now I might bust here and now."

Erica scoffed at him as she turned her head giving him an innocent look "But I'm not doing anything wrong." Those were a bad choice of words on her part because he then decided to bite down on her neck as he rolled his hips on that spot she squirmed and wriggled but ended up dry humping him an erratic beats instead as she started panting out his name. He started to lose his cool as he started to do the same whimpering as the friction on his jeans felt too confined, he wanted to be inside her now as they both swayed with each other riding out a small high of pleasure. He arched his head to kiss Erica's lips it sloppy at the angle they were on but enjoyable as their hips kept swaying faster and faster. Erica made small noises each time they seemed to lock into position which made Stiles's heart flutter. Staying in one spot he jerked upwards causing her to arch her head back moaning his name several times to keep on going. He obliged to it without a second thought as she whimpered out. He was entranced by the noises that she made from her small mouth how they could be soft to then loud screeching moans repeating one name, his name.

"Erica if you keep whimpering like that I'm going to fuck you through my jeans." He said softly into her ear. She shuddered as she rolled her hips a couple more times. He groaned out keeping his hands on her waist feeling her move him. A string of curses erupted from his mouth, he couldn't take it any longer. Taking off his shirt he grabbed Erica pinning her to the floor putting her arms above her head. Erica smirked up at him.

"I like it when your dominant." She almost purred at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Stiles fuck me." She didn't have to tell him twice. He took off her shirt he admired her body for a bit how it seemed to glow in the dim lighting from the t.v. He lowered his head down to her navel and kissed upwards leaving a trail that lead to her nipples as he kissed each bud making them turn a little harder.

As he was admiring her breasts Erica had been trailing to Stiles jeans as she palmed over them lightly stroking him from the outside. She loved to see his face squirm as he closes his eyes he looks almost puzzled while he's working on her it made him look adorable. She grabbed Stiles's head and brought it back to her face. Looking at his lips she lightly bit on his bottom lip as she rolled her hips on his. She started ravishing his mouth as she worked on his jeans unbuckling it and slowly slipping her fingers under the lining of his boxer's. Smirking she went lower touching his dick. She felt him thrust into her palm.

"Aw you're all hot and bothered." Stiles shut her up with another kiss that seemed to leave her breathless and started to attack her neck with small nips. She still kept going slightly touching as he thrusted into her palm groaning out her name. She then started to pump him up a little which only made him bite on her neck a little harder and whimper out. "Stiles I love that you're giving me love bites but I want to suck you off."

Stiles stopped everything as he heard those words. "You sure ? I mean you don't have to you know," He panicked she never did do that to him not that it probably wouldn't have happened but usually they would just fuck like a bunch of animals and forget that they missed to do one or two things before getting off.

"Yes I'm sure." He got off of her then as he saw that she had her hands already in his pants how and when they got there he didn't remember but he sure liked it. Taking off his pants and boxers he became completely naked in front of her. Which then made him nervous whether or not they did this before he still felt awkward for his own body. He looked away from her eyes and what she was about to do. "Stiles~ you might want to look at me and not the wall I'm trying to screw you here." He snapped out of it, as she then placed her tongue on his tip. Hissing he jerked his hips upwards towards the touch.

Smirking she wrapped her mouth against his tip. It took him everything he had to not fuck her mouth then and there. She was too warm and then it began, sliding up and down licking him up like a lollipop. He would accidentally thrust into her mouth at times but if she was against it she didn't make any protests. When she pulled her mouth away she took it into her hand pumping it she leaned into Stiles ear whispering dirty talk that made him twitch and throb in her hand as he groaned. It went to the point as he smashed his lips onto hers to make her do the things she said she would.

"Fuck Erica you're about to make me cum in your hand. I want to fuck you now right now!" He started unbuttoning her jeans as she just chuckled to herself he was definitely a horny teenager. He took off her jeans leaving her in a thong that he very muched like.

"Did you wear this just for me?" He asked the blush evident on her face said it all. That was a yes and a stupid smile erupted on his face. He spread her legs as he kissed the inside of her thighs causing her to shudder and close her legs slightly with each kiss. Letting his fingers slip in between her thong taking it off. He noticed then that she was doing the same thing he was doing before hand. Even though Erica confident with the bite right now she looked almost vulnerable to him. Softly planting kisses he started whispering as to how beautiful she looked and other compliments. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and forehead before giving on her mouth softly as he caressed her face. She smiled as she kissed him back feeling more comfortable.

Pulling away he looked into her eyes smiling softly. He was slowly falling for her but he wouldn't tell her that yet. He went back down as he went to claim something that was his. He let his tongue slowly lick it over causing her to squirm and curl her toes. He tasted her juices flowing out she had been very wet at the moment. He licked her up making sure she was clean as he then became bold and shove his tongue inside lightly flicking her. She moaned out and yelped each time he circled her clitoris making her get on edge as she pulled at his hair to go deeper inside. She started to scream out his name and it was music to his ears. Each convulsion she had when her muscles tensed up he loved seeing everything happen to her as she looked as if she was going into ecstasy. Her sex faces were also enjoyable his probably being humorous while her's being actually seductive. He flicked the clitoris a couple more times until he felt her tense up completely and convulse as juices came into his mouth she rode her orgasm panting out his name over and over again. He let her ride it out till she was only panting.

"You look hot riding that out. Especially when you were screaming my name." He whispered the last part in her ear making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face down to hers again kissing him softly. They were starting to get comfortable with each other as she kissed him she didn't want him to stop. She was falling for him again but she wouldn't tell him that now.

"Stiles ,please." Her endurance came back as quickly it left her being a werewolf had its goods. Stiles picked her up then wanting to change the scenery from the floor to his bed. He took a condom out of his drawer as he slipped it on he put it inside of Erica. He thrusted slowly at first gaining small scratches on his back but as time went on he was going faster and faster hitting her f- spot causing her to scream out yes each time moaning and yelping out. He gripped her shoulders as he went into offbeat sporadic movements causing her to scream his name and him to curse out and groan hers. he kept saying her name while saying 'fuck me' as he started panting harder and harder till he was finally up to his final thrusts and he moaned out. "Erica~"

He fell on top of her panting. He got off and rolled off her. He slipped the condom off and threw it in the trash.

"Want to watch a movie tomorrow?" Stiles asked her as he was still panting. Erica looked over at him as she nodded.

"Round 2?" She asked as she felt up to go again. Stiles looked over and smiled as he rolled on top of her. This was going to be a long night but he didn't mind.

They were friends. But they were** friends** _with benefits. _


End file.
